


Waiting for A Violet

by Retsu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsu/pseuds/Retsu
Summary: 萨列里在大街上捡到了喝醉的莫扎特，由此展开了一段错误的关系





	Waiting for A Violet

一段稳定关系的改变常常源于一些无法预测的意外。对于萨列里和莫扎特而言，那个意外正发生在这一夜。

 

从剧院出来的萨列里碰巧在街边捡到了喝得酩酊大醉的音乐神才莫扎特，并把这个怎么都叫不醒的男人送回了家。

 

“谢谢你。”萨列里谢过一起帮忙把人扶上来的马夫，又给他了一笔小费，才有闲心去看那个正躺在床上睡的不省人事的男人。这个幼稚的音乐神才看起来正陷在一个不怎么美好的梦境里，眉间拧起了一个紧紧的疙瘩，眼珠在薄薄的眼皮慌乱的转动，眼尾发红，不一会儿还渗出了一滴透明的液体，接着那水滴如同断了线的珠子般不断的从紧闭的眼睛里流淌出来，微张的嘴唇传出破碎的梦呓：“放过……放过我……安……”

 

那声音太小了，萨列里听不清他在说什么，但是他被在梦中哭泣着的莫扎特吓到了，在此之前，他所见到的莫扎特大多是意气风发的、或者脸上总挂着那天真愚蠢的傻笑，从未像这样——如此忧伤、如此悲痛、如此痛苦。他慌张的把这个不同寻常的神才扶起来，轻轻拍拍他的脸，试图把他从那无尽的梦魇里解救出来。“醒醒，莫扎特，醒醒。”

 

“……是谁？”莫扎特泪眼朦胧的从噩梦中醒来，头脑仍然是一团浆糊，他花了好几秒钟才确定眼前的人究竟是谁，“是萨列里啊。”

 

萨列里的心中有一丝疑惑，他刚刚似乎在莫扎特宝石般的绿眼睛里看见了一抹鲜红，但是当莫扎特擦掉眼泪后，那红色却又不见了。应该是看错了吧，萨列里没有多想。刚刚见过莫扎特那可怜的样子，他实在很难再拿出平日工作时严肃的态度对他，此刻说话的声音是他自己都没有察觉到的温柔，“是我，你还好吗？我去给你倒点……”

 

柔软微凉的触感让萨列里的大脑一瞬间停止了活动，灵活的软物在他口腔里搅动，扫荡过每一处，萨列里尝到了一点甜甜的朗姆酒的味道，是从未有过的甘甜，他忍不住追上去细品，似乎还有些杜松子酒的清香。

 

晕晕乎乎的亲了几分钟，萨列里才渐渐有了正在和莫扎特接吻的实感，理智告诉他这是不对的，但是身体却对莫扎特的嘴唇依依不舍，萨列里反应过来时，他的手已经在莫扎特的衬衫里了。

 

莫扎特搂着他的脖子，轻轻咬了口他的上唇，露出一个轻浮的微笑，“都说宫廷乐师长安东尼奥·萨列里先生洁身自好，不近女色，现在看来传闻也不见得全是对的嘛。”

 

一个事件的成立往往受因果作用，就譬如此时突然被自己同事强吻了的萨列里没有推开对方、甚至给对方一拳，不是因为他是个老好人，而是因为他早就对亲吻自己的同事有一些非分之想。

 

在他的幻想里有远比这更加过分的，萨列里有些心虚的没有说话。

 

这是默认么？莫扎特有些困惑，这和他预想中古板的萨列里的反应截然不同。然而这困扰不了随心所欲的天才几秒钟，他很快又想到了更加新鲜有趣的点子。

 

“萨列里papa，想不想试试更刺激的。”腰上微微一沉，这个从来不按套路出牌的天才钻进了他的怀里，极为暗示性的用屁股蹭了蹭他的胯部，萨列里的脑海里崩出一个荒谬的想法，却让他的胯下迅速勃起了，涨得令人发痛，莫扎特敏锐的察觉到这个变化，他变本加厉的在那上又蹭了蹭，带起一阵酥麻的电流，“很舒服的哦。”

 

温热的吐息在耳边炸开，萨列里忍不住握紧了怀里柔软的腰身，脑海里乱七八糟的思绪搅成一团，理智和情感的博弈让他迟迟无法做出反应。那个天真的恶魔却不甘寂寞，柔软的轻吻顺着耳际一路滑向他的脸颊，他吻了吻萨列里的眼睛，漂亮的脸上又露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“萨列里papa，我给你口吧。”

 

说着这个恶魔便擅自拉下了他的裤子，露出了那充满罪恶的下流器官。“哈哈，size很可观嘛。”莫扎特嘴上说得轻松，心里却暗暗心惊，不过话说这里，他也不好反悔，就大方的吞入了那饱满的肉茎，虽然做得很笃定，但事实上给人做口活莫扎特也是第一次。他按照经验慢慢的吞吐，小心不让自己的牙齿磕到那物。

 

说实话，莫扎特的技术实在不算很好，但是这个事实却极大的取悦了萨列里，原来风评浪荡的神才其实并不那么擅长床事。甚至自己是被他如此对待的第一个人……比起肉体的快感，心理上的快感更加让萨列里沦陷，他忍不住按住莫扎特的后脑往前顶了顶，让自己前端陷入了更深更柔软的地方，感性终于在这场博弈里取得了胜利。

 

原来平日里总是说着下三滥段子的嘴是如此炙热、如此软腻——萨列里仔细端详莫扎特，他的嘴此刻被撑地满满的，因为自己突然的动作，漂亮的绿眼睛里蒙上了薄薄的水雾，一头金色的长发安安静静的披散在脑后，有几缕不听话的汗湿在他的脸颊上，配合着他此刻专心致志的模样，显得有几分使人怜爱。

 

萨列里帮他把头发别到耳后，接着点了点他的脑袋，示意这个一直不得要领的男人起来。在音乐上无往不胜的天才露出了有点丧气的表情，委委屈屈地看着萨列里，嘴唇因为刚才的口活有些发红。

 

“乖，去床上。”萨列里摸摸他的脸，心中充满了柔软的情感。刚刚还垂头丧气的莫扎特的眼睛一瞬间亮了， 他手脚麻利的爬上床，又恢复了一开始成竹在胸的样子，“萨列里papa，你要和我做了吗？”

 

萨列里去解他的衬衫扣子，反问他，“你这么想和我做？” 莫扎特扬起头凑上去亲他，两个人接了会儿吻，莫扎特才喘息着说，“这维也纳又有哪个音乐家不想得到papa的宠爱呢？”

 

“甚至包括你？”萨列里沉声问他。

 

“甚至包括我。”莫扎特专注地看着他，说话时表情是罕见的严肃。谁会注意维也纳最风流浪荡的音乐天才有这样一双清透无辜的眼睛呢，现在那片绿色的湖泊只映出了他萨列里一个人的影子。他敏锐地注意到这片湖泊水面下暗潮涌动，有什么东西正呼之欲出，萨列里忍不住伸手去触碰，莫扎特却躲开了他的手，再转过来时表情已经恢复了往常轻佻的样子。

 

“萨列里papa，你都硬得不行了吧，我们来点儿干正事。”莫扎特说着用膝盖轻轻蹭了蹭他的下半身，脸上却摆出一副无辜的表情。萨列里对他故作无辜的样子又爱又恨，但是他并不是擅长用言语反击的人，只好恶狠狠地堵住音乐天才那张烦人的嘴。两人黏黏糊糊的亲了几分钟，摸索着互相把对方剥光，莫扎特捉住萨列里在他身上揉捏不停的手，轻轻吻了吻，然后展开一个天真又甜蜜的笑容：“papa知道怎么和男人做么？”

 

萨列里对这种事也是略有耳闻，具体却不是很清楚，如今临门一脚，就有点尴尬。莫扎特虽然从不把音乐以外的事物放在心上，行事作风也是特立独行，但事实上他并不是不通人情，萨列里的表情他一看就懂，并且体贴的没有多说什么，只是把自己的左手送到萨列里嘴前，“好好舔哦。”

 

钢琴家一般都有一双漂亮的手，莫扎特也不例外，他仔仔细细地吮吻着那修长的手指，几乎是带着顶礼膜拜的心情——就是这只手写出了那些来自上帝的乐章，每一根手指的指尖上都有厚厚地茧，这些都是经年累月练琴，在光滑的琴键上敲击磨损出来的，平日里为了保护这双手，莫扎特都会带着手套，因此手上的皮肤格外细嫩敏感。

 

即使是牙齿和舌苔刮过的感觉都会让莫扎特轻轻颤抖，尤其是当萨列里叼住他无名指的关节含吮，舌尖在关节上轻轻擦过，温热柔软的触感让他几乎呻吟出声，硬得发痛的下身颤巍巍的吐出一些液体。莫扎特连忙催促萨列里赶快进入下一步，“好了、好了，papa，现在我来教你。”说着他挺起腰张开腿，把水淋淋的手指往后门送去。

 

尽管有了唾液的润滑，但是一开始进入还是有些艰难，只能勉强塞入一个指节。萨列里看他动作艰难，体贴的拿了个枕头垫在他的腰下。莫扎特勉强伸进了两根手指在后穴搅动，被异物入侵的感觉和莫名的酸胀感让他有点难受，他停下来喘了口气，看见萨列里正目不转睛的盯着他那块，胯下的阳物已经是蓄势待发，就忍不住和他撒娇，“萨列里papa，你不帮帮我么，你也忍了……啊……”

 

萨列里早忍不住了，上帝知道，到底是什么在约束他的理智，但是他实在害怕第一次会伤害到莫扎特，临到关头还是换成了自己的手指，他探了两根手指在莫扎特温热的肠道里摸索，被紧紧包裹住的感觉让他迫不及待想换上自己的真家伙。然而还是得忍耐，尤其是莫扎特这个家伙其实根本没比他强上多少，萨列里一边在他体内探索，一边俯下身去吻他的修长漂亮的脖颈，莫扎特睡在自己瀑布般的金发上，身体一丝不挂，后面含着自己和他的手指，脸上是某种泫然欲泣的表情，发红的眼尾渗出了几滴生理性的泪水。

 

“你是第一次。”萨列里吻掉他的泪，沿着脸颊一路稳到他的胸前，将他粉嫩的乳尖含进嘴里咬了咬。他感到莫扎特颤抖了一下，“舒服么？”他问。

 

“嗯……”听着莫扎特带着鼻音的哼哼，萨列里不由得对着那一点卖力的又啃又吻，同时手下还不忘在肠道里摸索，他感到紧致的肠道里似乎有一处小小的凸起，下意识按了按。

 

“啊！”莫扎特的呻吟声给了他极大的信心。萨列里在那一点上来回研磨，不停地揉按，渐渐地肠道里分泌出一些湿漉漉的液体，莫扎特扭动着腰，前所未有的快感袭击了这个神才的头脑，原来用后面做是这样快乐的事么？他迷迷蒙蒙地想，大脑像是一锅烧开的意大利面的酱汁，整个人已经难以再思考，后穴空虚的感觉席卷了他。

 

“进来！”莫扎特抬起腿勾住萨列里的腰，带着哭腔向萨列里要求，“萨列里，快进来。”

 

仅有的理智终于断了弦，萨列里迫不及待地冲进莫扎特体内，然而做过扩张的肠道还是很难一下容纳这样的巨物，不断收缩着想要把它挤出去。萨列里揉了揉莫扎特的屁股，急促地对他说：“阿玛德乌斯，放松。”

 

“萨列里，我疼。”莫扎特委委屈屈地说。

 

萨列里简直不敢相信这个正在撒娇的男人已经30岁了，更让人不可置信的是自己竟然很吃这一套。但是如今已经箭在弦上，再不让他发，萨列里简直要怀疑自己是不是男人了，于是他只好一边亲吻莫扎特的耳朵、脸颊、嘴唇，一边柔声安慰他，让他好放松让自己彻底进去。说起来上床这事还是莫扎特自己起的头，现在他也只能负起责任，努力用后面吃下这巨物。

 

“哈……哈……哈……进来了么。”莫扎特喘息着，伸手摸了摸两个人结合的地方，不禁有点震惊，“原来我的肛门真的能吃下这么大的东西。”

 

萨列里对他说这种荤话真是见怪不怪，此刻却莫名其妙的心下发紧，上帝的宠儿——阿玛德乌斯宝贵的第一次，就这样献给了自己。上帝没有将他的音乐赐给自己，却赐给了自己理解这份天才的才能。一种与神子交媾般的禁忌快感涌上心头，萨列里的身下却是又硬了几分。

 

莫扎特本来在与他亲吻，身下的撞击突然变得激烈起来，犹如狂风暴雨，他被顶的受不住，连勾在萨列里腰上的腿都跌落在床上。萨列里的性器还插在他的体内，手上却把莫扎特翻了过去，后入的姿势能进的更深。“慢一点、慢……一点，萨列里，我的好papa，我真的受不住了……”莫扎特向前爬了几步，又被萨列里握住腰捉回来，他发出一声破音的尖叫，侧过头胡乱亲吻萨列里的胳膊，嘴里更是胡言乱语着，“好papa，你艹得我好爽……但是慢一点吧，求求你……你太厉害了，我真得不行了……”萨列里被他说得心里发软，终于是放缓了节奏，好给莫扎特一些喘息的时间。

 

“不要攥着手。”萨列里把莫扎特下意识攥着床单的手扯开，用自己的手扣进去，每一根手指都严丝合缝的握在一起，生怕粗神经的神才不小心伤了自己。钢琴家的手是无价之宝，尤其他是莫扎特，更要好好爱惜。

 

“帮我摸摸前面。”莫扎特讨好地吻了吻萨列里的手，“我好难受，帮我摸摸吧。”

 

萨列里在心里无声地拒绝了，他咬住莫扎特的嘴唇，把他的恳求无声的吃进肚子里。下半身更却卖力了，男人似乎都有在床事上无师自通的天赋，他要他的伴侣被自己插着射出来。莫扎特被萨列里干得神志不清，嘴里只会迷乱的喊着，“萨列里，我想射，让我射吧，我求求你了——”

 

萨列里亲吻他的后颈，粗硬的性器对着莫扎特的那一点不断摩擦撞击，那一刻终于来临了，浓稠的浊液从莫扎特性器的铃口处射出，后穴痉挛般的不断收缩绞紧，萨列里的性器被他柔软温热的肠道绞得又痛又爽，没撑住射在了他的体内。灼热的精液冲刷着那一点，前后两波热潮带给了莫扎特难以言喻的快感，他瘫在床上整整瘫了五分钟，那种仿佛失禁般的快感才渐渐消散。

 

萨列里压在他的身上，阴茎还留在他的身体里，莫扎特动了动手指，萨列里的手指摩挲了他的几下，就感到身体里性器正缓缓地抽离那极乐之地，一种空虚感油然而生，莫扎特不由得夹了夹屁股，试图挽留那物件儿，就感觉那软下去的东西似乎又有活过来的趋势。

 

“萨列里papa，我那块舒服么？要不要再来一次？”莫扎特显然已经忘了刚才经受过怎样的煎熬，高潮的余韵让他心情舒爽，还有心思调戏环抱着他的男人。

 

萨列里真是服了这位随心所欲的神才，但是他是个理智的男人，同性之间第一次不能做的过度，不然对身体不好，因此他还是果断把自己的性器抽离了它的极乐乡。“做多了对身体不好。”萨列里把莫扎特翻了个身，让他面对自己，神才一脸餍足的神情，像是一只吃饱的猫。“起来吧，我帮你洗洗，我射进去了，得弄出来才行。”萨列里柔声说。

 

莫扎特却突然“啵”地在他脸上亲了一口，笑嘻嘻地说：“有没有人跟你说过你的眼睛很好看，比殿下王冠上的红宝石还漂亮。”萨列里怔了怔，有什么在心口炽烈燃烧着的感情烫的他的喉咙发紧，他下意识地吞咽了一口唾沫，而莫扎特依然那样专注的看着自己，眼睛里温柔的湖泊水雾蒙蒙，像是维也纳春天的湖，绿的让人心醉。

 

“阿玛德乌斯，我……”

 

“我们去洗澡吧！”莫扎特坐起身，打断了萨列里接下来的话。那一瞬间仿佛如同从天堂跌至地狱，萨列里感觉自己像是在冬日的大街上被人当头泼了盆冷水，浑身一直冷到了骨子里。也该如此，萨列里自嘲地想，上帝怎么会让自己独占他的宠儿呢，高贵的神子怎能被人世间庸俗的爱情污染。

 

“萨列里。”一双冰凉的手捧起了他的脸，绿眼睛看着红眼睛，里面溢满了复杂的、欲说还休的情感，最终绿眼睛的主人什么也没说，只是扭头一瘸一拐的走向浴室。披散着金发的背影孤独而倔强，细看还有白色液体顺着大腿蜿蜒而下。萨列里在心里叹了口气，他又能怎么办呢？他总是拿他没办法的，因此他将心中的不解与痛苦抛至脑后，追了上去。

 

很多年后，年迈的萨列里坐在疗养院里想，也许那一夜他不应该送喝醉的莫扎特回家，也许他当时不应该在被拒绝后追上去，就让那一夜成为一场醉酒的错误，也许他就不用感受这样痛彻心扉的痛苦了。

 

 


End file.
